Tonight
by Vee-Jay Hedgehog
Summary: Vee-Jay Hedgehog's thoughts after a long day searching for work in SOAH City. About time I did a story from her POV, ne? Includes most of her friends from the Forum Hangout too ^_~


Disclaimer & Author's Note: It's about time I did a story on Vee-Jay, ne? It's based in SOAH City, the creation of Dennis (Ego God) and Dragoon of the SOAH City Forums. Vee-Jay is the leader of a small group of Treasure Hunters who live on the outskirts of the City. Sonic The Hedgehog is the rightful property of SEGA/Sonic Team 1992 - 2003.  
  
Vee-Jay is just thinking what has been/is her lifetime in SOAH City, so there may be some instances where I'll need to explain further about her past. In the meantime, enjoy this short, thought-filled fic while Part 6 of the SSR storyline is nearing completion and uploading status ^_^  
  
If any SOAH'ers have a problem with being mentioned in my fic, please email me and I will remove you from it.  
  
"TONIGHT"  
  
It seemed the city was never silent, not even during the late evening. It didn't surprise her in the least. Like other cities she lived in previously, SOAH City was one of the few that rarely shut down for any reason. Walking slowly down the sidewalk of the City Square, she noticed some newcoming members of the City reading a map and talking to Sarinna Panda and Emi. A part of her wanted to walk over and greet the newcoming citizens, but the other part of her said for her to just keep walking. She chose the latter option.  
  
It had been several long months since her choice to walk clean out of the City along with her longtime budsman SUPERSONIC. She had returned to the City in the new year, hoping to make a fresh start. SUPERSONIC had returned shortly after her and they had returned to being their usual treasure-hunting, bitching selves. The business was up and down and didn't pay as much as it used to, but to her, it was still a living. Money was tight where she was concerned. Having to live in cramped quarters that cost way too much was also a concern, but not an immediate one. She'd quit singing at the Coastline Club after her split personality had merged back into one. Nicolette was lucky that chemical had an expiry date, otherwise her nightlife, daylife and lovelife would have suffered immensely.  
  
Vee-Jay slipped on her black shades. Some had misinterpreted her as part of The Dark Kind with them on, but later realised she was only a normal female hedgehog with dark shades on. Normal? She had grown into someone who was anything but. At least, that's what she told herself all those years ago in Downunda. Memories that held no place with her now came flooding back as she turned a corner and headed down a dark alleyway. The darkness served as a comforting reminder that she could escape into the shadows at any given notice. She was rarely the energetic 'hog she'd been in previous years; now hardened by time and experience. She still got excited over news about True Blue, Sonic The Hedgehog, though.  
  
During her time of leavance from the City, she had run afoul of a male Hedgehog that had soon become her other half. She had been in leagues with a female cocker spaniel, a wannabe freedom fighter with a strong sense of moral value; something Vee-Jay sorely lacked after her past encounters. However, this had been irritating to her and their trust had ended abruptly when she had announced to the blue and silver 'hog that she intended to split her and the boy, James D. T. Hedgehog, apart. Vee-Jay had found herself on the attack, and she had been brutal down to the very last with her so-called 'friend'. James himself had admitted he had been watching her from afar after their fight and the bond between pilot and huntress had grown stronger; much to the disgust of her former friend. It had taken several long months for her associate to finally realise she had no intentions of letting the gentle male hedgehog go and they had amicably agreed to stay friends; though the levels of trust Vee-Jay held with her still needed convincing.  
  
James had been well-suited to a life behind-the-scenes of SOAH City, preferring to remain at home base instead of exploring the city for business ventures. He had said it was solely SUPER's and her job to do that. James was away currently on an overseas job that paid extremely well, enough to save their tail-ends for another few months. Vee-Jay sighed. She had never been this lonely before. /Only another week, then he'll be home/, she thought. Her other companions were also elsewhere, although a certain Shark and Fox had taken it upon themselves to remind her of some comedic lines that never failed to have her falling out of her chair in fits of laughter while she attempted to live a normal life. Life here however was far from normal.  
  
"Heya, Vee-Jay. Long time no see." Vee-Jay glanced upwards to see the face of Tsunami, one of SOAH's residential commentators, sitting on the wall above the path she was walking. "Heya, Tsu." "'Sup?" "Headin' home." "How's James?" "He's cool." "Another week, huh?" "Yeah."  
  
Inwardly, Vee-Jay didn't like talking about how lonely she was without her other half. He meant the world to her and losing him was unthinkable. His 'holiday' overseas was almost killing her. At least he'd come back with something that would at least keep the Daisonn Team's heads above water.  
  
"Need some company?" "Rather be on my own, Tsu." "M'okay. Catch ya later!"  
  
Tsunami left her to her thoughts and she continued walking towards the Daisonn Treasure-Hunting Team's HQ; her home and business. She had to admit that it wasn't much of a company without a full team. Then again, looking at the way Nicolette had turned out, a smaller crew was a better option. She was not going to risk another betrayal in the ranks. Nicolette's last betrayal had wound up splitting her into two beings, one by day, the other by night - something she'd lived with in silence after that particular incident. Only a select few knew the story behind her secret disappearances at night. Now that the chemical's powers had worn off, she had returned to being an ordinary blue and silver hedgehog. But the recollections of Jessana-May still hung like a cloak over her shoulders.  
  
The lights were slightly dimmed as she entered the lonely street by the sea where the DTHT had set up residence. She wasn't surprised. This was the part of the City that got the least in comparison to the City Square. No one else lived out this way to the best of her knowledge. It was kinda the way she liked it. As she reached the front door of her home, she could hear voices eminating from inside.  
  
"Like, will you two just get a room?!" "Aw, come on, SUP, we're jus' foolin'!" "I'm gonna puke inna second!" "Come 'ere, you!"  
  
Vee-Jay chose that moment to unlock the door and enter.  
  
"Aaah! Vee-Jay!" Nambuk and Sugababe gasped. "About time," SUPERSONIC J. Hedgehog grumbled. "I was about to chuck my chilli!" SUPERSONIC pushed past her and headed out into the street. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Gonna go see Darky." "Catch ya," Vee-Jay nodded. Nambuk hastily reached for his shirt. "Sorry Vee-Jay!" "Sorry, Vee," Sugababe smiled sheepishly. "Whatever." /That should be James and me/, she thought, heading up the stairs towards her room.  
  
Pushing open the door to her roomVee-Jay sighed deeply, kicking off her leg- warmers and sneaks. /What is the matter with me? I shouldn't be so damn blunt! Since when was that ever Vee-Jay Hedgehog's style?!/ She slumped into her double bed, instinctively reaching for the other side. She realised with a start that James wasn't there. /That's why you've been so damn moody, girl/ Vee-Jay curled up and hugged herself. "I hate myself sometimes," she muttered. The moon was almost full and it barely shone through the dark clouds coming in from the ocean. "Another storm's coming. Better tell SUPER to stay the night at Darkspeeds'." Vee-Jay propped herself up on one elbow and stroked the pillow next to hers. /I need sleep/ Deciding against dinner, Vee-Jay instead changed into her nightclothes and slipped into bed, turning off the light. She could faintly hear Nambuk and Sugababe giggling through her closed door. She smiled briefly then rolled over, staring at the small shelf to her left which held the various plushies and carefully pressed flowers that James had given her. Vee-Jay's eyes grew heavier. For that moment, a twinge of sadness filled her heart and a single tear made its way down her cheek.  
  
/I miss you, James. Make sure you come back to me, Hero/  
  
Vee-Jay Hedgehog closed her eyes and slipped into her dreams.  
  
~*END*~ 


End file.
